In Your Right Mind
by 7differentdoors
Summary: When you're locked in a room with someone and emotions run high you can never tell what's going to happen. Rated M for a reason.GWDM


In Your Right Mind. (One Shot)

AN: Rated M for a reason, lemon at the end. Consider yourself warned.

Ginny/Draco (but mentions Hermione/Ginny and Hermione/Snape.)

"I can't believe they did this to us! It's not like we're children, we could fight. I'm far more mature than Ron, but he gets to go because he's part of the bloody "Golden Trio". Fuck their Golden Trio. I want to fight..." And that was about as far Draco listened. He on the other hand was perfectly content not having to fight. His only complaint was that he was locked in the same room as ranting, raving Ginny Weasley.

"Keep an eye on Ginny, she can get pretty...frustrated when she doesn't get what she wants." Mr. Weasley had told him before they left for the final battle. Frustrated was the understatement of the year.

"Malfoy are you even listening to me?" She demanded seeing the vacant look on his face. He was sitting quietly with a book in his hand trying to read but her near constant complaining finally broke him.

" I don't get why you're carrying on about it, you are stuck here so you might as well make the best of it and stop acting like a petulant child." Draco sneered.

" I am not acting like a child! How can you be so nonchalant, the people you have been living with for over a year have gone to battle without you. They could die! Have you thought of that? Probably not all you ever think about is yourself. I don't care if you've changed your ways, I don't have to like you. They all may accept you and Snape with open arms but you'll always be sneaky Slytherins to me." Ginny directed all her anger and frustration towards Draco.

But he had suddenly become still as though her words had physically struck him. He looked at her, his gray eyes showing none of the emotion he currently felt. He stood up from his chair, the sound of it scraping across the floor only made the ensuing silence more deafening.

"I know why you're really upset." Draco whispered as he stood up quickly crossing the room to invade her personal space, backing her against the wall. His height was threatening he towered over her, his voice dangerously soft.

"You're really upset because _she's _gone off to fight with Snape. And if anything was to happen to her it will not be you who will rush into to rescue her, it will be _him_. Stuck here in this room all you can do is hope and pray that she comes back alive, even if she doesn't love you anymore." Draco's eyes glinted as he saw her expression change from surprise to anger.

"How do you know about Hermione and me?" She demanded.

" Well, the argument you had in the kitchen a couple weeks ago wasn't exactly quiet, and had anyone who was down stairs for a midnight cup of coco would know." He smirked returning to his chair. He picked up his book and started to read. But now it was quiet. Too quiet. _First she's too loud, now she's too quiet. I must be loosing it. _Draco thought. He set his book aside and examined the girl pacing the floor before him. Her red hair reached her elbows and swept around her like a cloak every time she turned, her dark blue eyes were anxious as they darted from the fire place to the window to the clock. She was too thin, they all were, but despite being thin her body had gentle curves to it. Ginny's gaze met his until he felt uncomfortable.

"Look, I wouldn't have said that unless it was true. And all your complaints are valid, but they make me nervous." Draco paused awkwardly. "I don't want anything to happen to them, but there's nothing I can to to protect them. I know that the moment went to battle, there would be Deatheater's coming at me from all sides, every single one wanting to get a piece of the traitor, and I've got no where near Snape's dueling prowess. Going would be like signing my own death warrant. But knowing all this doesn't make me feel any less helpless. So I said the only thing I could think of to make you be quiet. I was angry that you still think of me as the heartless bastard I was, I was angry, and I'm sorry." Draco choked on the last word but managed to get it out. _Living in this place is making me soft. Or maybe it's just her eyes they make me want to tell her the truth. _Draco thought as Ginny finally stopped pacing and sat down.

"I'm sorry too." She said looking at him, surrounding him in that dark blue. "I don't really think about you like that. I'm just angry about having stay here. I just took it out on you, and I shouldn't have said those things." She started to cry. And this confused Draco greatly. Crying females was not his area of expertise, nor did he have any idea why she was crying.

"It's okay.." Draco said as he went over to her. He gently albeit awkwardly patted her on the back. She stood up and hug him tightly. Her crying softening a little. He hugged her back, is was a strange feeling for Draco, strange but good, he could really appreciate her soft curves when she was pressed up against him like this. She stopped crying and untangled herself from his arms. They both sat down on the small sofa across from the fire as Ginny started to apologize for her crying.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I've been under a lot stress lately and this whole thing was the final straw I guess." She brushed her hand against his chest where her tears had met the smooth cotton of his shirt. Draco found himself unconsciously heating up at her touch and slowly backed away trying to regain some control.

"A lot of stress eh? I had gathered that you had a rather rough break up but I didn't know that it would garner spontaneous water works." He said trying to earn a laugh from her. Which he did, her laughter was soothing and pleasant after hearing her cry and yell.

"Yeah, well we never had that great of a relationship, having to keep it quiet all the time. And her constantly running off to be with Snape, and the more she was with him the less she wanted to be with me. And during this whole time I had no idea that she was well, bisexual...I mean I guess I could have figured it out but..." She shrugged.

"Are you...bisexual I mean." Draco asked his curiosity piqued. Ginny looked unsettled, embarrassed even.

"I...don't know." She said finally. Draco gave her a perplexed look. " Well, I know that there are some guys I find attractive, and I know there are some girls I find attractive and I've _done stuff _with said girl and it was...great. But I've never done anything with a guy before so I don't really know. And it's all very confusing, I don't know if I'm feeling like this because of everything that has happened with Hermione or if I am interested in guys. I just don't know." She said looking very confused.

Draco ever the Slytherin had already started forming a plan.

"Well you know what you have to do, right?" Draco asked. She shook her head. He sighed and rolled his eyes mumbling something about oblivious Gryfindors, Ginny wasn't quite sure she heard him right so choose to say nothing at all.

"You have to find one of these so called "attractive guys" and do as you say "stuff" with him. That way you can compare and find out weather you're a lesbian or a bisexual." Draco explained. Ginny seemed to consider this idea for a moment, analyzing it for any flaws for before deciding.

"So what do I do when I find one of these guys...I'm not used to having to proposition people." Ginny asked, curious as to what he would say.

"It shouldn't be hard, no guy in his right mind would turn down a hot girl like you." Draco replied hoping she would catch on to what he was doing.

"Draco..." Ginny said scooting closer to him.

"Yes." He answered eying her warily.

"Are you in your right mind?" Ginny asked sweetly. Draco didn't reply instead he leaned over and kissed her. It started as a fairly chaste kiss but Ginny opened her mouth to him and he readily agreed. Ginny was liking this experiment thus far, her body was heating up and the familiar feeling of arousal was starting to pool between her legs. It was exciting and dangerous to be making out with Draco, he was different than anything she had ever experience, where Hermione's body had been soft his was hard and strong, and this strengthend her arousal. Draco lifted her up and pulled her into his lap easily, kissing his way down her exposed neck. He silently congratulated himself on being a sneaky genius.

Draco looked up from her neck and into her eyes, the deepest darkest blue he had ever seen, and the way she looked at him now was something he wanted burned into his mind forever.

"Ginny..." He whispered at her. " How far do you want this to go, you need to tell me so I know when to stop." She looked at him, looking past his eyes into his soul unlike any person had ever done.

"I want you Draco...all of you." And with that Draco picked her up with ease and carried her into his bedroom and set her on his bed. She looked like a goddess, her fiery hair splayed out behind her, her kiss swollen lips parted in silent begging. Her eyes wide and glossy she murmured, "Please Draco." Draco instantly hardend at the sound.

He crawled over her like a predator stalking it's prey. Leaning down to kiss her his gray eyes meeting her dark blue. His hand rubbed small circles on the smooth skin of her stomach, only breaking their kiss momentarily as Ginny sat up and pulled her shirt off. The intense look in his eyes as he looked at her made her flush with excitement, he started kissing her heated flesh being rewarded by a slur of incoherent words pouring from Ginny's mouth. He gently caressed her pert breast through the soft cotton of her bra, as his other hand reached behind her to unclasp the offending garment. The white cotton slid from her arms revealing creamy white orbs and hard dark nipples. Draco licked down to this newly revealed flesh, he sucked the rosy bud as she threaded her fingers into his messy blond hair pulling him closer.

Draco sat up and look down at Ginny, eyes glazed with lust. Her eyes were wide, as she worried her lower lip. _No one has the right to look that sexy._ Draco thought as Ginny sat up across from him. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and looked at him questioningly. He nodded then she pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor. Ginny raise her hands and explored the hard expanse of his pale chest. She leaned her head up to him and he kissed her hard his tongue snaking into her mouth and exploring the intense heat there. Draco rolled them so that Ginny was on top, she top kissing him and stood up on the bed and smiled mischievously at him, then slowly unzipped the top of her jeans pulling them down over her thighs, she kicked them off over the side of the bed leaned down and pressed herself against Draco.

The feeling of Ginny's soft body pressed against him nearly made him loose all control. He rolled them again so he could dispose of his pants, they laid next to each other in nothing but undergarments. Both overcome by arousal. Ginny had never felt this way about a guy before, this strange unstoppable passion. Her hand caressed the front of is boxers, he hissed as if he was in pain and Ginny removed her hand thinking she had hurt him. He shook his head at her.

"You didn't hurt me, you made me feel really good." He explained, she blushed nervously.

"Are you sure..." He began to ask but was cut off.

"I'm positive, it's just I've never been with a guy I'm not sure what to do..." She trailed off uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I'll show you." He whispered silkily at her. Then he removed his boxers and Ginny couldn't help but stare. _That is supposed to fit inside me?_ Seeing Ginny's expression. He tried to console her a bit.

"It will hurt but I'll be as gentle as possible." She nodded and crawled over to him dropping a soft kiss on his lips. Draco peeled her red panties away and felt the warm heat coming from her core. Draco gently slid a finger into her slick heat, his thumb gently rubbing that bud of nerves. Ginny had experienced this before at the hands of girl, her hips bucked toward his hand. He slipped another finger in slowly pumping them in and out. Ginny felt her the wave of her orgasm about to reach it's peak she cried out.

"Yes, yes...so close...Draco!" And the wave hit her full force her body arching into his hand. Draco removed his fingers as she started to calm down, he licked them clean of her juices as he positioned himself between her legs.

"Are you ready Gin?" He asked quietly his eyes shining strangely at her. She nodded her acquiescence.

He pushed into her slowly, her channel slick and warm, he met the barrier of her maidenhood but he didn't force it through, he slowly stroked the rest of the distance he could reach until it gave away with a small brief flash of pain. He patiently worked himself the rest of the way, and when he was completely sheathed they both groaned. Being with a man was so much different, she had never felt this full before.

He waited as she adjusted to the feeling, but soon she started moving her hips and the earth quaked around them. Moans and gasps filled the room as their slick skin moved together. Ginny felt the familiar wave rising within her and she cried out when their orgasms hit at the same moment. She arched against him as his warmth filled her. They laid there for a moment basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He slid out of her and laid down next to her, his hands memorizing the feel of her smooth skin.

"Are you alright?" He murmured into her hair. She turned to him her blue eyes shining.

"It was perfect." She sighed.

They laid there in the silence a bit longer. Draco finally got up and went to his truck pulling on a pair of black loose fitting pants. He walked over to Ginny and handed her his robe.

"You can wear this if you'd like." He said uncertain. He didn't know what to do now, didn't know what she expected.

"Thank you...for everything." She said taking the robe and pulling it on.

"Well, I suppose you know now, about your sexuality." He said looking at the floor.

"You know...I'm not quite sure." She said. Draco looked at her sharply.

"I mean clearly I like having sex with you, so it is safe to assume I like having sex with guys, but I don't know if I would like dating one." She said not looking at him.

"Well, you know what you have to do right?" She didn't answer.

"You just have to date one." He titled her face up to look him in the eye. She smiled at him shyly. "Do you think someone would really want to date me?"

"No guy in his right mind would turn down, a beautiful, intelligent, charming girl like you Ginny." He said smirking. Ginny took his hands into hers.

"Draco, are you in your right mind?" She asked smiling up at him. He leaned down to kiss her, his mouth inches from hers.

"Why yes Ginerva, I am." He whispered and then he closed the space between them.

The End.

Please R&R!


End file.
